Spike Skullovitch
Spike Skullovitch is a character in Power Rangers Samurai. He lives with his "uncle" Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier. He is the son of Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (who was Bulk's best friend back in the day) and the two see each other as brothers, which is probably why Spike refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk"). Biography Samurai Spike arrived from a bus to stay with his "uncle" Bulk, just so Bulk can take care of him for Skull. As he stepped out of the bus Bulk said that he will train him to be a Samurai. Both of them went to many adventures such as watching the Power Rangers fight the Nighloks. After his arrival, Spike was introduced by Bulk to his new clubhouse which he had just finished fixing up. Informed by Bulk that it would be from here that he would train under him as a samurai, Spike veinly attempted to alert his new "Sensei" from falling into one of his comical mishaps. During one of their adventures, Bulk and Spike won a panda and named it Sam (which Bulk calls short for Samurai). Discussing whether samurai wore boxers or briefs, Bulk and Skull were confronted by the spiteful Nighlok Negatron, who sent them blasted away by branding them "samurai wannabes". Returning home defeated, Bulk put their makeshift weapons on the "Spoils of War" shelf, serving as a reminder of how nasty these monsters were. Spike was disillusioned by this intimidating encounter, doubting himself as a samurai. Bulk reassured his enthusiasm, however, telling Spike that a samurai should not doubt and that they only needed to train harder. Setting out for a rematch with the monster, the pair arrived too late as the now giant monster was being engaged by the Samurai Megazord, cheering on the Rangers as they destroyed him. Facing their fears, Bulk and Spike embarked on a hike with mosquito repellant and bear spray respectively. Finding the other hikers fleeing in panic, the pair encountered the Nighlok Madimot. Their attempt to play dead like possums didn't trick the Nighlok, but he had to attend to the Samurai Rangers and so took his leave. Having survived their first "battle", Bulk announced to Spike that they were now officially samurai warriors. Later on, the pair heard the intimidating call of the TigerZord, which Bulk believed was from a mountain lion. Later on, Spike met the Pink Ranger whom he has a crush on when both Bulk and Spike gots in the middle of a battle between the Power Rangers and the Nighloks. He even dreamed of the Pink Ranger calling him her hero. Bulk and Spike were among the victims of the Nighlok thief Antberry, who stole Sam from them in the night while leaving his trademark slime behind. After the Samurai Rangers defeated Antberry, they anonymously returned Sam among all the stolen toys to their rightful owners. At Christmas, Bulk and Spike's eyes were caught by a bike only to be dismayed that they could not afford it. Returning home, Bulk tried to repair his old bike for Spike. When that ended poorly, the pair cheered themselves up by fondly reminiscing over the escapades that they had shared since meeting to train as samurai. Miraculously, Bulk and Spike received a new motorcycle from Mike, who saw that they needed the Christmas gift more than he did. Super Samurai During the Switchbeast incident, Spike's spirit was swapped with a newspaper. Being recovered and put in a bird cage, the newspaper Spike suffered the indignity of being pooped on before he along with everyone else were returned to their bodies by the Samurai Rangers. Seeking a heroic act to perform as per the samurai way, Bulk and Spike attempted to rescue a stray cat which was seemingly stuck on a tree, only to end up stuck themselves while the cat promptly climbed down. Conceptualizing each other's samurai symbols, Spike was assigned the versatile twig by Bulk, whom he depicted as a hamburger much to his uncle's dismay. When Bulk and Spike gave up on becoming Samurai temporarily, they passed by a concert poster and made their own concert. During the concert, both Bulk and Spike were rapping to the audience before Mia and Terry performed. Later, Spike applied for many jobs, just so he can make enough money so he can pay the money he and his uncle owes for their house only to get fired from them. Later during that episode Bulk and Spike decided to help Antonio catch fish, which made them enough money to pay their debts. When Bulk and Spike found a lost wallet and discovered it was Mia's, they entered the Shiba House to return Mia's wallet. Instead they trained to become Samurai, until Emily (who was their drill sergeant) returned and they returned the wallet. ]] After the Samurai Power Rangers defeated Xandred and his invasion and saved the world, Skull arrived to pick up his son. Before departing, Skull thanked his best friend for taking care of his son during his absence. Family *Eugene Skullovitch - Father **Mr. Skullovitch - Paternal grandfather **Mrs. Skullovitch - Paternal grandmother *Farkas Bulkmeier - Honorary uncle Notes *Bulk and Skull weren't brothers so either his mother is Bulk's sister, or he and Bulk aren't related but he still calls him "uncle" as a term of endearment. *Shares three distinct traits with his father: his hair for one, his clumsy tendencies, and he also has a similar laugh to his father's. He also has a habit of laughing at Bulk whenever Bulk gets into an embarrassing situation, much like his father did. Bulk, however, doesn't hit Spike. *He also has a crush on the Pink Samurai Ranger Mia, just like his father, who had a crush on Kimberly. However, unlike his dad, he likes the Pink Ranger. **In the episode He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother, Spike notices Mia and says "She's pretty". **It is clearly known that Spike doesn't know that Mia is the Pink Ranger. *Theoretically for him to be the age he is in show (14 years old), he must have been born sometime during Power Rangers: Turbo, though it is possible that he was adopted and has taken to Skull's mannerisms without any biological relation. Appearances External Links Spike's profile on Nick.com Category:PR Allies Category:Samurai Category:PR Civilians Category:Super Samurai